


Reassurance

by Karrissarella



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Birdflash [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Out, Teenagers, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash comes to check on Rob after their therapy session with Black Canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day OTP Challenge, and is set during the Failsafe episode. Very cutesy shit for the beginning. I promise they'll get more romantic in other prompts!

Kid Flash walked into Robin’s room who he found was laying on his bed, staring at particularly nothing. He had just gotten finished talking to Black Canary about his reactions to the practice mission that pretty much ended with everyone dying so a lot of the team was still shook up. Wally West, the Kid Flash, was fine. Totally, implacably fine. Kid Flash also knew, however, his best friend was not. 

“Hey,” he greeted, and placed himself on the edge of the bed. 

“How’d talking with B.C. go?” Robin asked, daring to peek over his glasses up at the redhead. 

Wally shrugged. “I’m fine. She says I’m in denial, because I had an extreme reaction to Artemis’ dying, but,” he scoffed in between phrases. “I’m totally fine! Anyone would’ve reacted that way to someone dying.” 

Robin gave him a forced smirk, and shook his head. “B.C. might be onto something, dude.” 

“Dude!” Wally pouted in defense, and Robin only cackled. The redhead rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Glad to see my so-called denial can make you feel better.” 

Robin snorted, “Your stubbornness is always something to be amused by, KF _Denial_.” 

“DUDE! I’m not in denial.” He frowned, looking away as the raven just continued to giggle at the speedster. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you moping around when I walked in. You aren’t that slick with your emotions, Rob.” 

Robin frowned, sitting up, and the speedster could feel the glare coming through his sunglasses. “I’m fine.” He already went through this with Black Canary, he didn’t need to go through it again with his best friend who didn’t need to worry about him.

“Who’s in denial now? Y’know, you can always talk to me, man.” 

“I already talked about the mission. I don’t need a recap. You probably just ignored everything B.C. was trying to get out of you.” Robin pursed his lips, and laid back down. 

After a few silent moments between the two superheroes, he reached over to grab Kid Flash’s hand. Their fingers entangled easily, and instantly Wally was taken back to when they were little. When The Flash and Batman would have to work together, and some missions got really intense for a 11-year old Robin, a 13-year old Kid Flash was there for him, for comfort and reassurance. He always tried to convince Robin that some gruesome stuff happened on the job, but it was all worth it for the justice they were fighting for. Although, Central City was a lot more ‘aster’, shall he say, than Gotham.

Wally gave Robin a knowing smile, and laid down in the young detective’s bed next to him. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze. A small reminder to let him know things will be okay. Not every mission will be as terrifying as this, and he’ll always be here when he needs him.  
Robin squeezed back, and pushed his face in Wally’s chest, giving him a small nod, understanding the small gesture. “Besides, no way Batman was gonna let you die without growing into your ears first.” Wally joked, which earned him a punch in the stomach with Robin’s free hand, but he still managed to get out a few chuckles.

“Do you always have to ruin the moment?” 

“Kinda my legacy.” 

“You truly are an idiot, KF.” 

“But I’m your idiot.” 

“I thought you were saving that line for Artemis.”

“Nope. Just for you, baby.” Wally teased, a playful smirk on his lips. 

“Can it, Motor Mouth.” 

“Right. The moment. You got it, Rob.” He said, wrapping his free hand that was currently nursing his injured stomach around Robin’s body, pulling him in closer, and resting his head on top of the raven’s. “We’ll be okay,” he muttered, and Robin just nodded.


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick isn’t ready to verbalize it. Wally understands.

It was really incredible how perfectly they fit into one another. The way that Dick fits under Wally’s chin nearly perfectly, and that Wally’s long legs cradled in between Dick’s when he half-rolled over into a make-out session with the small bird. The way that their hands explored each other’s bodies once they were in the comfort of their own guest bedrooms in the cave. How Dick’s hands explored the back of the speedster as he shoved his hands under the thin t-shirt that he was sure was peppered with freckles he came to love. The way that Wally nudged their noses together whenever he wanted a kiss from the smaller boy, and Dick would always chuckle. Not snicker, but a chuckle at the gesture and reward him with his gift. 

“I love you,” Wally said softly. It was said with nothing, but warmth, love, and honesty. Dick looked up at his best friend, piercing blue eyes shown with a flicker of returned love, and panic. Wally only smiled, and distracted him with another kiss. Kisses were something Dick got, and understood. Kisses were easy. Words, and commitment were not so asterous. It was heavy on the dis, much like his mentor. He was learning this about himself, about how he was very attached to these people, his teammates, his friends, Wally. After their intense training session with Martian Manhunter where everyone met their demise, he was really starting to understand why Bruce kept his distance from his people. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t just quit and move on without the team. It would be so not cool of him, and he definitely couldn’t quit Wally if he tried. Wally was someone he trusted with his life, his identity, his past. He pulled back from the kiss, eventually to respond to Wally’s previous statement. “Walls, I can’t—“ 

Wally reached up to kiss his forehead. “I know. It’s okay. No pressure, only sure, right?” 

Dick nodded to their agreed ‘word’ for confirmation between them. It wasn’t Dick’s best, considering it was already technically a word, but that’s what he loved about the speedster. That he just got it, and considering Dick had a hard time opening up, that was exactly what he needed. He tucked his head under Wally’s chin, lips reaching up to the speedster’s neck, and nipping at it. It earned him a gasp, and the raven haired smirked. 

“Tease,” Wally pouted and this time Dick snickered. He knew this wasn’t going anywhere until Dick became of age, and he was at less of a flight risk from being murdered in the hands of Batman, so he just reached over and pulled at Dick’s bottom lip with his teeth in revenge. Dick whimpered, and it didn’t take him long to notice that both of them were in a tighter pants situation, and he sighed shakily. “Walls, maybe we should stay traught instead of getting distraught.” 

Wally nodded in agreeance, “Shall the cuddle session continue?” He said, nuzzling into the Boy Wonder’s neck, and that chuckle was back. 

“Yes,” Dick said with that charming smile he probably used a million times at one of Batman’s dinner parties, but everytime it still made Wally melt into a puddle. “Maybe we can play some video games while cuddling?” He suggested as he sat up and Wally followed his lead. 

Wally leaned against the back of the wall sitting on the bed, eagerly awaiting as Dick crawled into the open space between the others legs, and handed him the other controller before starting up his PS4. He leaned against the speester’s chest which was like leaning against a heater that thrummed constantly. As the game loaded, he tilted his head up to kiss Wally’s cheek. 

Wally grinned with his dumb, lopsided smile and Dick had to look immediately away before he gave into all of the speedster. He sure did love the big dumb dope, but he just was scared of saying he was ‘in love’ with the other. However, his calculations were 99.999% sure Wally knew that the kisses Dick initiated meant - even if he wasn’t ready to say three words out loud. 

“Ready for your ass to be kicked, Kid Loser.” He smirked, focusing in on the game now. 

“You better be careful with your threats, Boy Wonder. I’m in a perfect position to start a tickle war,” he smirked, watching Dick visibly tense. 

“Do it, and I’ll send you to the medbay so fast, it’ll be a surprise that Arty didn’t send you there with the wounds I’ll give.” He threatened, as he began to pick a character to use. 

“I love you too,” he smirked, kissing Dick’s cheek in return, before focusing on the screen to pick his own character to combat his boyfriend’s. 

After getting his ass handed to him in the first couple rounds, Wally knew this was going to be a long night, but at least the bird was in his lap, and not elsewhere which is what really made losing not so bad. It still sucked, though. Maybe he’d get pity kisses, and Wally refocused on the game at hand.


End file.
